Tyrion Lennister
:Der Titel dieses Artikels ist mehrdeutig. Weitere Bedeutungen sind unter Tyrion Lennister (Begriffsklärung) aufgeführt. Tyrion Lennister (engl.: Lannister) ist das dritte und jüngste Kind von Lord Tywin Lennister und Lady Joanna von Casterlystein. Tyrion ist kleinwüchsig, weshalb man ihn häufig Gnom oder Halbling nennt. Er ist einer der Haupt-POV-Charaktere in den Büchern. Charakter & Erscheinung Jon Schnee beschreibt Tyrion beim Fest in Winterfell als äußerst hässlich. Er erscheint ihm als Zwerg, auf stummeligen Beinen, dessen Gang grotesk wirke, mit einem zu großen Kopf und einer gewölbten Stirn über einem eingedrückten Gesicht. Dazu hat Tyrion ein grünes und ein schwarzes Auge und blondes Haar, das fast weiß ist. Auch Sansa findet, dass er der hässlichste Mann ist, den sie je gesehen hat. Von der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser trägt er eine fürchterliche Wunde im Gesicht davon, die ihm Ser Mandon Moor zugefügt hat: ein langer Schnitt führt von seinem linken Auge über Nase und Lippen zur rechten Seite seines Kinns; der Großeteil der Nase ist weg und ein Teil seiner Lippen. Sein unansehnlicher neuer Bart ist eine Plage aus gelben, weißen und schwarzen Haaren, ungleichmäßig und rau, aber er verdeckt einen Teil seines Gesichts, was ihm sehr hilft. thumb|300px|Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister in der HBO-Serie Tyrion ist gewitzt bis hin zum Sarkasmus, trotzdem hat er ein gutes Herz und fühlt oft Mitleid. Er spricht Dinge direkt an und verpackt die Wahrheit oft in Ironie. Trotz seiner Gestalt ist er nicht ungelenk. Er braucht nicht viel Schlaf und ist recht belesen, interessiert sich für die Geschichte Westeros' und ist auf eine morbide Art fasziniert von den Drachen der Targaryen, wenngleich er ansonsten nicht an Magie glaubt, sondern an Gold, Schwerter und den Verstand der Menschen. Er ist stolz auf seine Gerissenheit und es trifft ihn schwer, wenn es jemand schafft, ihn zu überlisten. Er hasst Schwäche, vor allem seine eigene, denn es beschämt ihn. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater und zu seiner Schwester ist äußerst angespannt. So träumt er öfter davon, seinen Vater umzubringen. Er liefert sich nahezu bei jeder Begegnung mit ihm ein zynisches Wortgefecht. Seine Schwester ist für ihn wie ein offenes Buch. Zu Jaime hingegen hat er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Jaime behandelt Tyrion wie einen echten Bruder, was er ihm hoch anrechnet. Zu seinem 23. Geburtstag schenkte ihm Jaime ein Pferd. Er ist ein ordentlicher Kämpfer trotz seiner Größe, wie er beispielsweise in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm beweist, wo er mehrere Gegner tötet, wenn auch vom Pferd herab. Er kann in dieser Schlacht sogar einen gegnerischen Ritter zur Aufgabe bringen, wenn auch mit einer List. In der TV-Serie wird er anders dargestellt: in der o.g. Schlacht wird er nach wenigen Augenblicken von einem Kriegshammer bewusstlos geschlagen, aufgrund eines kleinen Budgets für die Serie. In Casterlystein besitzt er eine wohl sitzende und prächtige Rüstung. Shagga nennt ihn den Kindmann. Shae nennt ihn den Riesen von Lennister. Biographie Tyrion wurde als drittes Kind von Tywin und Joanna Lennister geboren, als seine Geschwister bereits acht oder neun Jahre alt waren. Seine Mutter starb bei der Geburt. Tyrion ist davon überzeugt, dass sein Vater ihn für so etwas Schlimmes hält wie einen Bastard und dass er ihn für den Tod Joannas verantwortlich macht. Auch seine Schwester Cersei verachtet ihn seit dem Tag seiner Geburt, als seine Mutter starb. Einzig Jaime empfindet so etwas wie Zuneigung zu Tyrion, was dieser ihm hoch anrechnet. Er fühlt sich allein von Jaime geachtet und respektiert. In Altsass hatte der 14- oder 15-jähige Oberyn Martell, der mit seinen Eltern und Elia Martell durch die Königslande reiste, von der Geburt des entstellten Sohns von Lord Tywin Lennister gehört, und die Leute munkelten, dass das ein schlechtes Omen für das Reich sei. Außerdem rankten sich Geschichten um das Äußere Tyrions: manchmal hatte er angeblich einen Ringelschwanz, anderswo war sein Kopf halb so groß wie sein Körper, oder aber er habe dichtes schwarzes Haar, einen Bart, den bösen Blick oder Löwenkrallen, lange Zähne oder gleichzeitig beiderlei Geschlechtsteile. Als sie Casterlystein erreichten, bekamen sie Tyrion dann nicht zu Gesicht, weil er in seinem Kinderzimmer gehalten wurde. Allerdings führte Cersei, die damals acht Jahre alt war, Oberyn und Elia am Tag vor ihrer Abreise in Tyrions Kinderzimmer und nahm Tyrion die Windeln ab, damit sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachten konnten. Oberyn sagte, Tyrion sei zwar ein häßliches Baby gewesen, Elia aber sei trotzdem hingerissen gewesen, wie es alle jungen Mädchen beim Anblick von Babys sind, und alles in allem sei Tyrion keine Absonderlichkeit gewesen. Cersei jedoch behauptete, Tyrion habe ihre Mutter umgebracht und dann hat sie Tyrions kleinen Penis verdreht, bis Jaime ihr gesagt habe, sie solle aufhören. Dann habe sie gesagt, dass Tyrion ohnehin bald sterben würde. Joanna und die Prinzessind von Dorne waren alte Freundinnen gewesen, und schon früh hatten sie heimlich geplant, ihre Kinder miteinander zu vermählen. Als die Gesandtschaft von Dorne dann aber in Lennishort eintraf, hatte der trauernde Lord Tywin sie barsch empfangen und die Hochzeitspläne abgelehnt, ihnen gesagt, dass Cersei für Rhaegar Targaryen vorgesehen sei und ihnen stattdessen Tyrion für Elia Martell angeboten, was die Martells nur als Affront auffassen konnten. In seiner Kindheit stellte er sich vor, dass er auf einem Drachen reiten können und dass dann seine Kleinwüchsigkeit keine Rolle mehr spielen würde. Mit Hilfe der Drachen konnte er in seiner Fantasie sogar seinen Vater oder seine Schwester verbrennen lassen. Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war , retteten er und Jaime ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen namens Tysha vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie vebrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon, damit er sie vermählte. Nachdem sein Vater Tywin Lennister aber hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst musste Jaime Tyrion anlügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt habe, da sie eine Hure gewesen sei und dass die ganze Szene gespielt gewesen wäre. Dann ließ er Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt. Dann ließ Lord Tywin die Ehe annullieren. Ihre Flitterwochen verbrachten Tysha und Tyrion in einem einfachen Lehmhaus am Meer der Abenddämmerung. Nachdem die versprochene Ehe zwischen Jaime Lennister und Lysa Tully nicht zustande kam, weil Jaime sich der Königsgarde anschloss, bot Tywin Lord Hoster Tully Tyrion als Ersatzgemahl an, erhielt jedoch die Nachricht, dass Lysa einen ganzen Mann verdiene. Tywin fragte bei vielen anderen Familien wegen einer Heirat mit Tyrion, wurde aber überall abgelehnt: Haus Martell, Lord Yohn Rois, Lord Leyton Hohenturm und sogar bei Haus Florent wegen Delena Florent, die von Robert Baratheon entehrt worden war. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Tyrion ist Mitglied des Hofstaates um König Robert Baratheon, der Winterfell nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn besucht. Bei einem Fest zu Ehren des Königs unterhält er sich mit Jon Schnee und gibt ihm den Rat, seine Herkunft zu seiner Stärke zu machen. Nach dem Sturz von Bran Stark aus dem Turmfenster bringt er seinen Neffen Joffrey Baratheon mit einer Ohrfeige dazu, sich nach dem Wohl Brans zu erkundigen. Außerdem fällt ihm auf, dass sich seine beiden Geschwister seltsam ansehen, als sie erfahren, dass Bran den Sturz vermutlich überleben wird. Als der Hofstaat wieder gen Süden reist, begleitet er Jon Schnee zusammen mit dessen Onkel Benjen Stark und seinen beiden Dienern Morrec und Jyck zur Mauer, wo sich Jon der Nachtwache anschließen möchte. Tyrion interessiert sich für die Mauer als Bauwerk. Unterwegs schließen sich ihnen der heruntergekommene Yoren und zwei Anwärter an, und Jon Schnee stellt bestürzt fest, dass an der Mauer anscheinend nicht alle Brüder so edel sind wie sein Onkel. Tyrion ist der Einzige, der Jon davor warnt, wie es bei der Nachtwache wirklich ist. Während seiner Zeit an der Mauer freundet er sich immer mehr mit Jon Schnee an und gibt ihm weitere Ratschläge, wie er mit seiner Außenseiterrolle besser umgehen kann. An seinem letzten Abend an der Mauer verspricht Tyrion Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont, dass er mit dem König über die Belange der Nachtwache sprechen wird und Jon Schnee, dass er sich auf dem Heimweg in Winterfell Zeit nimmt, um nach Bran zu sehen. In Winterfell angekommen empfängt Robb Stark ihn sehr misstrauisch. Trotzdem übergibt er Maester Luwin einen Bauplan für einen speziellen Sattel, mit dem der mittlerweile gelähmte Bran wieder reiten lernen könnte. Später erlaubt der Sattel Bran, sogar alleine auszureiten. In der Zwischenzeit behauptet Petyr Baelish fälschlicherweise in Königsmund gegenüber Catelyn Tully, dass er den Dolch, mit dem das Attentat auf Bran verübt wurde, durch eine Wette beim Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag an Tyrion verloren habe. Auf der Rückreise nach Winterfell trifft Catelyn zusammen mit Ser Rodrik Cassel im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg durch Zufall auf den von der Mauer heimkehrenden Tyrion, der von der Unterredung mit Petyr Baelish nichts ahnt. Catelyn lässt Tyrion von den anwesenden Soldaten der Vasallen ihres Vaters festnehmen. Sie will ihn nach Hohenehr bringen. Auf dem Weg über die Bergstraße diskutiert er mit Catelyn über seine Unschuld, als sie von einem der Bergstämme angegriffen werden. Tyrion kommt dabei Catelyn zu Hilfe, die von drei Männern bedroht wird, und gemeinsam können sie zwei töten und den dritten in die Flucht schlagen. Nach dem Kampf darf er seine Waffen behalten. Er erwähnt gegenüber Catelyn, dass Kleinfingers Geschichte einen entscheidenden Fehler aufweist, nämlich, dass er niemals gegen seine eigene Familie wetten würde. Nach weiteren Überfällen erreicht die Gruppe schließlich stark dezimiert das Bluttor. Inzwischen hat sich Tyrion mit dem Söldner Bronn angefreundet. Die Gruppe zieht jetzt auf geschütztem Gebiet weiter zum Mondtor und am nächsten Tag hinauf auf die Ehr. Dort wird Tyrion von Lysa Tully verhört und muss sich zusätzlich vorwerfen lassen, auch hinter dem Tod von Jon Arryn zu stecken. Er wird in einer der Himmelszellen gefangen gehalten, bis er durch eine List den sadistischen Kerkermeister Mord dazu bringt, Lysa eine Botschaft zu übermitteln. Unter dem Vorwand, geständig zu sein, verlangt er vor den versammelten Rittern des Grünen Tals ein Urteil durch Kampf und kann zur Verwunderung Aller Bronn dazu bringen, für ihn zu kämpfen. In der Zwischenzeit wird in Königsmund Eddard Stark von Tyrions Bruder Jaime Lennister aus Rache für die Entführung überfallen und schwer verwundet. Als er aus einem einwöchigen Koma erwacht, verlangt Robert, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließt und Catelyn dazu bringt, Tyrion freizulassen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Den Kampf um das Urteil entscheidet Bronn für sich, indem er auf eine schwere Rüstung verzichtet und Ser Vardis erst müde macht, indem er ihm ausweicht, dann immer heftiger zum Angriff übergeht und ihn schließlich besiegt, indem er eine Statue auf ihn stürzt. Lysa entscheidet, dass Tyrion und Bronn sofort mit Proviant und Pferden zum Bluttor gebracht und von dort an sich selbst überlassen werden sollen. Auf der Bergstraße will Bronn zunächst versuchen, den Bergstämmen aus dem Weg zu gehen, sieht dann aber ein, dass das keinen Sinn hat und vertraut auf Tyrions Überredenskünste. Am ersten Abend erzählt Tyrion, wie er Tysha kennenlernte, sie heiratete und wie Tywin Lennister ihn dann bestrafte. Bronn sagt, er hätte seinen Vater dafür getötet. Dann träumt Tyrion tatsächlich davon, seinen Vater zu bestrafen. In der ersten Nacht werden sie von Felsenkrähen unter Gunthors Kommando gefunden, Tyrion kann sie aber auf seine Seite ziehen, indem er ihnen neue Waffen verspricht. Tyrion zieht mit 300 Männern der Bergstämme die Bergstraße hinab und trifft am Kreuzweg zufällig auf das Lager seines Vaters, wo er erfährt, dass dieser fast alle Festungen in den Flusslanden eingenommen hat, während Jaime Schnellwasser belagert. Während sie Kriegsrat halten, trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Robb Stark angeblich den Königsweg herabmarschiere. Lord Tywin bestimmt, Robb siegessicher entgegenzumarschieren und kann dafür auch die Bergstämme gewinnen, die ihrerseits fordern, dass Tyrion sie in der Schlacht anführen soll. Vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm schickt er Bronn los, ihm eine hübsche Prostituiere zu suchen. Dieser findet Shae bei einem kleinen Ritter aus den Westlanden, die Tyrion auf Anhieb gefällt. Tyrion erhält von seinem Vater den Befehl, mit den Clanmännern unter dem Kommando von Ser Gregor Clegane in vorderster Reihe auf der linken Flanke zu kämpfen. Lord Tywin hofft, dass die Nordmänner dort durchbrechen und er dann eine Falle zuschnappen lassen könnte, auch wenn Tyrion dann mittendrin wäre. Tyrion führt die Clanmänner in die Schlacht, kann sie mit seiner Schlachtrede anheizen und tötet auf dem Schlachtfeld mehrere Männer. Nach dem Kampf erfahren die Lennisters, dass Robb sie ausgetrickst hat und auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser ist. Lord Tywin lenkt seine Armee nach der Schlacht wieder Richtung Süden, wo sie beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg erneut ihr Lager aufschlagen. Hier erhalten die Lennisters Nachricht über die Schlacht im Wisperwald und die Schlacht der Lager, Jaimes Gefangennahme sowie über den Thronanspruch Renly Baratheons und dessen Heirat mit Margaery Tyrell. Lord Tywin beschließt, mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhal zu ziehen, um Robb zu einer Schlacht zu zwingen, während er Tyrion nach Königsmund schickt, wo er als Hand des Königs regieren und Joffrey sowie den Kleinen Rat unter Kontrolle bringen soll. Tyrion entscheidet gegen des ausdrücklichen Verbots seines Vaters, Shae mitzunehmen. thumb|Tyrion & Shae © Algesiras Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Am Tag, an dem auch das Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag stattfindet, erreicht Tyrion mit vielen Lennister-Soldaten, Söldnern, freien Rittern und den Männern der Bergstämme Königsmund. Überrascht und distanziert empfängt Cersei Tyrion, der in eine Ratssitzung hereinplatzt. Zunächst ist sie empört über den Befehl ihres Vaters, dass Tyrion die amtierende Hand des Königs sein soll, doch dann lässt sie sich auf einen Deal mit Tyrion ein: er wird von ihr als Rechte Hand geduldet, was auch beinhaltet, dass er Joffrey zur Vernunft bringt, aber unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie über Alles informiert wird und das letzte Wort hat. Am Abend kehrt Tyrion im Gasthaus Zum Gebrochenen Amboss ein, wo er Shae versteckt hatte, allerdings hat Varys sie dort schon gefunden. Auf dem Weg zum Gasthaus sieht er, wie schlimm es in der Stadt wegen des Krieges zugeht und er beschließt, den Menschen Gerechtigkeit zu geben. Während er Bronn damit beauftragt, weitere Söldner anzuheuern, entlässt er Lord Janos Slynt, nimmt ihm Harrenhal ab und schickt ihn an die Mauer, zusammen mit Allar Deem, den Slynt als seinen Nachfolger als Kommandant der Stadtwache vorgeschlagen hatte. Stattdessen setzt er auf Varys' Empfehlung Ser Jaslyn Amwasser ein. In der folgenden Zeit versucht er, dem Hunger in der Stadt Herr zu werden: er lässt Hundert Zimmerleute Fischerboote statt Katapulte bauen, öffnet den Königswald für gemeine Jäger und weist die Goldröcke an, im südlich und westlich der Stadt nach Lebensmittel zu suchen. Trotzdem ist er beim Volk schlecht angesehen. Um die Verteidigung der Stadt zu gewährleisten, befiehlt er den Schmieden der Stadt, eine riesige Kette anzufertigen und dafür alle anderen Aufträge hintenanzustellen. Shae versteckt er in einem Haus am Nordostende der Stadt und trifft mit Varys Vorkehrungen, um sie über einen Geheimgang in Chatayas Bordell besuchen zu können. Um herauszufinden, wem er trauen kann, testet er nacheinander Varys, Pycelle und Kleinfinger, indem er ihnen angeblich vertrauliche Botschaften mit unterschiedlichem Inhalt anvertraut. Tyrion kontrolliert die Seefeuer-Produktion der Gilde der Alchemisten, empfängt die Friedensbedingungen von Robb, die Ser Cleos Frey nach Königsmund bringt und diskutiert mit Cersei über seinen Plan, Myrcella nach Dorne zu schicken und sie in ein paar Jahren mit Trystan Martell zu vermählen. Nebenbei erfährt er so auch, dass Pycelle Cerseis Spitzel ist. Er überbringt Cersei persönlich die Nachricht, dass Stannis Sturmkap angreift und damit Renly ablenkt, und schafft es, ihr ein leichtes Gift in den Wein zu mischen, sodass sie am nächsten Tag nicht an der Hofaudienz teilnehmen kann, auf der er Ser Cleos Frey mit den Bedingungen des Hofes zurück nach Schnellwasser schickt. Diese sind genau so unannehmbar wie die von Robb, aber Tyrion schickt Eddard Starks Gebeine und 100 Rotröcke unter dem Kommando von Vylarr mit, um Cerseis ergebenste Männer loszuwerden. Varys soll ihr sagen, sie seien Teil eines Plans für Jaimes Rettung. Ser Allisar Thorn, der dem Hof vom Angriff der beiden Wiedergänger auf die Nachtwache berichtet, weist Tyrion grob zurück. Um Mitternacht überfällt er zusammen mit Shagga und Timett Großmaester Pycelle in dessen Solar und macht ihm so viel Angst, dass dieser gesteht, etwas mit dem Tod Jon Arryns zu tun zu haben. Auch wenn er betont, ihm nicht das Gift verabreicht zu haben, habe er doch seiner Meinung nach in Cerseis Sinn gehandelt, weil Jon Arryn das Geheimnis ihres Inzests herausgefunden hatte. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Cersei schickt Lancel zu Tyrion mit der Forderung, Pycelle wieder freizulassen. Tyrion geht aus Kalkül darauf ein, erpresst aber gleichzeitig Lancel, den er mit dem Wissen über dessen Rolle in Roberts Tod und seinem Beischlaf mit Cersei schockiert, dass er in Zukunft Cerseis Handlungen für ihn ausspioniert. Er besucht Shae weiterhin, indem er durch Chatayas Bordell über einen Geheimgang zu Shaes Haus am Rande der Stadt gelangt. Als Joffrey von Robbs Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt erfährt, lässt er Sansa zu sich bringen und von Ser Boros verprügeln, bis Tyrion mit Bronn und Timett eintrifft und das Schauspiel beendet, nicht ohne Joffrey öffentlich zu tadeln und maßregeln. Er kümmert sich um Sansa und bietet ihr Hilfe an, doch sie bleibt ihm gegenüber misstrauisch. Nach Renly Baratheons Tod gehen die meisten seiner Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Nach der Verabschiedung Myrcella Baratheons im Hafen von Königsmund gerät die Königsfamilie auf dem Rückweg durch die Stadt auf halber Strecke in den Aufstand von Königsmund. Tyrion rettet Joffrey, indem er seinem Pferd einen Klaps gibt, damit er endlich losreitet. Am Abend berichtet Ser Jaslyn Tyrion von den Verlusten und Toten. Dann erzählt er Tyrion, dass dieser in den Straßen der Stadt der verhassteste der Lennister-Familie sei. Nach dem Aufstand erfährt Tyrion von Lancel, dass Cersei plant, Tommen nach Rosby zu schaffen und ihn dort als Pagen getarnt zu verstecken. Varys berichtet ihm, dass Stannis Sturmkap eingenommen hat. Tyrion versucht, Shae davon zu überzeugen, dass sie im Bergfried sicherer sei und erzählt ihr von Tysha. Später diskutiert er mit Varys, wie Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen umkommen konnte. Dabei erzählt ihm Varys, wie ein Zauberer ihn einst entmannte, und dass er glaube, dass Stannis einen Magier bei sich habe. Tyrion Lennister trifft diverse Vorkehrungen für den anstehenden Angriff von Stannis Baratheon auf Königsmund: er schickt die Bergstämme in den Königswald, damit die Stannis' Armee aus dem Hinterhalt attackieren können, setzt einen neuen Hohen Septon ein, lässt die Häuser an der äußeren Seite der Stadtmauer niederreißen, erfährt von Hallyn, dass die Produktion des Seefeuers schneller vorangeht als erwartet und lässt die Geweihmänner, eine Initiative einer bislang unbekannten Händlergruppe, verhaften, da sie planen, die Stadt an Stannis zu übergeben. Außerdem erfährt er von der Eroberung von Winterfell durch die Eisenmänner und nimmt die Neuerungen in der Königsgarde zur Kenntnis: Ser Balon Swann ersetzt den getöteten Ser Arys Eichenherz und Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel Ser Boros Blount. Während Stannis' Vorhut Königsmund erreicht, lässt dieser große Teile des Königswaldes niederbrennen, um die Bergstämme auszuräuchern. Tyrion lässt hingegen alle Gebäude außerhalb der Stadtmauern zerstören. Bei einem Abendessen zwischen Cersei und Tyrion kommt es zum Streit, nachdem sie zunächst über Politik geredet haben: Cersei führt Tyrion Alayaya vor im Glauben, es sei Shae, und Tyrion lässt sie in dem Glauben, droht ihr aber seinerseits, dass er Tommen dasselbe antun werde wie sie dem Mädchen. Varys berichtet ihm vom Tod Brans und Rickons und schmuggelt später Shae über einen Geheimgang in sein Gemach. Am Abend der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser sieht Sansa Tyrion mit Joffrey und drei Mitgliedern der Königsgarde losreiten. Während Stannis' Flotte einige Hindernisse zu bewältigen hat, erreicht sein Heer das Südufer des Schwarzwasser schon einige Tage früher. Stannis hat Ser Imry Florent den Oberbefehl über die Flotte erteilt. Ser Imry wählt im Bewusstsein der zahlanmäßigen Überlegenheit eine selbstbewusste Taktik und lässt die Flotte in Zwanziger-Reihen in die Flussmündung einfahren, anstatt Joffreys Flotte auf offener See in einen Kampf zu verwickeln. Gleichzeitig beginnen die hinteren Schlachtreihen, Stannis' Heer über den Fluss zu schiffen. So spielt er Tyrion in die Karten und dessen Plan geht auf: die Lennisters können Stannis' Flotte in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser mit Hilfe des Seefeuers und der riesigen Eisenkette fast vollständig vernichten, wenngleich auch die eigene Flotte vernichtet wird. Nach der Explosion gewährt Tyrion Joffrey, die Geweihmänner mit Katapulten über die Mauer schießen zu lassen und führt dann selbständig einen Ausfall am Königstor aus, da Sandor Clegane sich seinem Befehl verweigert. Ser Mandon Moor reitet an seiner rechten und Podrick an seiner linken Seite, auch wenn er seinen Knappen eigentlich nicht mit in die Schlacht nehmen wollte. Sein Trupp schlägt die Männer mit der Ramme am Königstor in die Flucht und Tyrion gerät in einen Blutrausch. Er will zum Schlammtor weiterreiten, trifft aber unterwegs auf Ser Balon Swann und dessen Männer. Gemeinsam reiten sie zu den aufgestauten Schiffen auf dem Schwarzwasser, die eine Art instabile Brücke zwischen den Ufern bilden und greifen dort Stannis' Männer an. Tyrion schlägt sich wacker, verliert dann aber den Halt und ertrinkt beinahe, bis ihm Ser Mandon scheinbar zu Hilfe kommt. Erst im letzen Moment erkennt Tyrion, dass Ser Mandon ihn umbringen will. Wie aus dem Nichts erscheint Podrick. Er schubst den Ritter in den Fluss und rettet damit Tyrion. Nach der Schlacht liegt er lange mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung im Krankenbett und kann nicht an der Feier zum Sieg der Schlacht teilnehmen. Er wird von Maester Ballabar in Cerseis Auftrag gepflegt und fällt ständig in einen Halbschlaf. Als er schließlich etwas zu Kräften kommt, erzählt Ballabar ihm vom Ausgang der Schlacht und von der Rettung durch Lord Tywin. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Nach etwa 14 Tagen im Krankenbett kommt Bronn ihn zum ersten Mal besuchen und berichtet ihm von den Neuigkeiten am Hof: Cersei hat in der Zwischenzeit die Machtverhältnisse zu ihren Gunsten neu geordnet. Tyrion sucht seinen Vater auf, der Tyrions Rolle in der Schlacht herunterspielt und ihm klar macht, dass er ihn weiterhin verachtet und nicht als Erben von Casterlystein anerkennen wird. Tyrion überrascht Varys in dessen Kammer und erfährt, dass er von vielen Seiten beobachtet wird. Er lässt den Eunuchen ein letztes Treffen mit Shae in Varys' Räumen organisieren, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie fortgehen muss, bringt es dann aber doch nicht übers Herz und verspricht ihr, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Zurück in seinem Zimmer trägt er Bronn auf, Symon Silberzunge zu töten, der Shae sehr nahe gekommen ist. Wenig später nimmt er zum ersten Mal wieder an einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, auf der Folgendes besprochen wird: Lord Randylls Sieg in der Schlacht von Dämmertal und die Neuorganisaton des Heeres der Westlanden durch Dawen Lennister, Balon Graufreuds Bündnisangebot, eine mögliche Heirat zwischen Kleinfinger und Lysa Tully, um Hohenehr zurück auf die Seite der Krone zu ziehen, Tyrions Ernennung zum neuen Meister der Münze, 300 Hochzeitsgäste aus Dorne, die Belohnung der treuen Vasallen, die mit dem Land von 47 gefallenen niederen Lords und über 600 Rittern augestattet werden und schließlich die Bestrafung von einem Haufen desertierter Goldröcke, die nun ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen wollen. Im Anschluss bittet Tywin alle hinaus bis auf Cersei, Tyrion und Kevan, um Weiteres zu besprechen: Kleinfinger hat verraten, dass die Tyrells planen, Sansa mit Willas Tyrell zu vermählen. Um das zu verhindern, drängt Tywin Cersei, ihn stattdessen zu heiraten. Auch Tyrion soll endlich heiraten, und Tywin hat Sansa im Kopf, um Erbansprüche auf den Norden geltend machen zu können. Dann berichtet Tywin, dass Robb Jeyne Westerling geheiratet und so das Versprechen Lord Walder Frey gegenüber geborchen habe. Sansa erfährt erst am Tag der Hochzeit in der Burgsepte von der Vermählung. Tyrion tröstet sie kurz vorher. Joffrey vertritt Eddard Stark bei der Hochzeitszeremonie und nimmt Sansa während der Zeremonie den Jungfrauenmantel ab, wobei er scheinbar unabsichtlich nach ihrer Brust greift. Als Tyrion Sansa den Lennister-Mantel umlegen will, ist sie zunächst zu stolz, um sich für ihn hinzuknien, dann schämt sie sich aber für ihre Sturheit und kommt ihm entgegen, wobei sie denkt, dass er fürchterlich hässlich ist. Er erlaubt Ser Garlan Tyrell, Sansa auf die Tanzfläche zu führen, weil er selbst sich nicht noch lächerlicher machen will. Nach dem Tanz verkündet Joffrey, dass er das Brautpaar betten möchte, aber Tyrion rammt einen Dolch in den Tisch und droht, Joffrey zu kastrieren, falls er sie zwinge. Lord Tywin beruhigt die Situation, indem er Tyrion zu einer Entschuldigung zwingt. Tyrion führt Sansa dann ohne weitere Vorkommnisse in ein Gemach im Turm der Hand. Obwohl sein Vater ihm befohlen hat, die Hochzeit zu vollziehen, bringt er es nicht fertig, Sansa gegen ihren Willen anzufassen. Die Nachricht der nicht vollzogenen Hochzeitsnacht macht im Roten Bergfried die Runde, und Tyrion kann zudem nicht durch Sansas Mauer der Höflichkeit durchdringen, sodass die Ehe eine einzige Qual für ihn ist. Obwohl er sich eingestehen muss, dass er sie begehrt, spürt er jeden Abend beim Zubettgehen ihre angeekelten Blicke, was ihn sehr trifft. Tyrion erhält von seinem Vater den Auftrag, den Hafen der Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit trifft Tyrion sich mit Symon Silberzunge, der ihn mit Shae erpressen will, und beschließt, ihn von Bronn töten zu lassen. Noch am selben Tag rügt sein Vater ihn dafür, dass er die Hochzeit noch immer nicht vollzogen hat, und er zeigt ihm zwei neue Langschwerter aus Valyrischem Stahl, die er Joffrey und Jaime schenken will. Prinz Oberyn Martell führt die Druppe Dornischer an, die wegen Joffreys Hochzeit nach Königsmund kommen und von Tyrion vor den Toren der Hauptstadt in Empfang genommen werden. Oberyn vertritt seinen Bruder Doran, der angeblich wegen seiner fortschreitenden Gicht nicht reisen kann. Oberyn unterhält sich gut mit Tyrion und erzählt ihm eine Geschichte, wie Cersei Tyrion als Baby vor Oberyns Augen gequält hat, doch am Ende ihrer Unterhaltung macht Oberyn ihm klar, dass er vor allem wegen einer Sache in die Hauptstadt gekommen sei: Rache für den 16 Jahre zurückliegenden Mord an seiner Schwester Elia Martell, für den Lord Tywin verantwortlich war. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund der Königsfamilie die Neuigkeiten. Als Joffrey fordert, keine Gnade mit den Flusslords zu haben und Robbs Kopf einfordert, um ihn Sansa zu seiner Hochzeit zu schenken, nennt Tyrion ihn ein Ungeheuer und droht ihm, dass er besser aufpassen solle, da zur Zeit viele Könige stürben. Empört sieht Cersei darin einen Beweis, wozu Tyrion fähig wäre. Als Tywin Joffrey daraufhin beruhigen will, beleidigt dieser seinen Großvater, dass er nur Reden schwinge und sein Vater König Robert viel mutiger als er gewesen sei. Tywin dankt ihm für diese Belehrung und lässt Joffrey von Kevan auf sein Zimmer bringen und mit Traumwein ruhigstellen. Dann erklärt er Tyrion unter vier Augen die Bedingungen, die Lord Walder Frey und Lord Roose Bolton an den Hof gestellt haben: Schnellwasser soll an Ser Emmon Frey verliehen werden, sobald Ser Brynden Tully besiegt worden ist, Lancel Lennister und Dawen Lennister müssen Frey-Töchter heiraten, Wonne Hügel soll einen der Frey-Bastarde ehelichen, sobald sie alt genug ist, und Roose Bolton wird Wächter des Nordens und nimmt (eine falsche) Arya Stark mit nach Grauenstein. Sein Plan ist, Lord Roose den Winter über gegen die Eisenmänner und die Stark-Vasallen kämpfen zu lassen, und wenn dann im Frühjahr alle der Kämpfe müde sind, würden sie Tyrions und Sansas Sohn auf Winterfell das Knie beugen. Tyrion kann seinen Vater überreden, in bessere Gemächer umziehen zu dürfen, und er erhält die alten Kammern von Lord Gil Rosby. Außerdem arrangiert er, dass Shae eine von Sansas Zofen wird, um sie näher bei sich zu haben, auch wenn er sich darüber im Klaren ist, dass es ein hohes Risiko ist, das er eingeht. Am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit nimmt er zunächst am königlichen Früstück teil, bei dem Joffrey einige prunkvolle Geschenke von den hohen Lords erhält. Tyrion schenkt ihm ein seltenes Buch namens Leben vierer Könige, das Joffrey aber langweilt. Als er von seinem Großvater ein neues Schwert namens Witwenklage geschenkt bekommt, zerschlägt er damit das Buch und verlangt ein neues Geschenk von Tyrion. Als Tyrion ihm vorschlägt, ihm stattdessen einen Dolch aus Valyrischem Stahl mit einem Schaft aus Drachenknochen zu schenken, wird Joffrey plötzlich ganz verlegen, sodass Tyrion erkennt, dass Joffrey seiner Zeit hinter dem Anschlag auf Brandon Stark steckte. Nach dem Früstück diskutiert Tyrion mit Oberyn Martell über das Buch, und als Oberyn offen fragt, woher Joffrey seinen Wahnsinn habe, verabschiedet sich Tyrion. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Septe verspricht Tyrion Sansa, ihr nie etwas anzutun, aber sie vermutet hinter dem Versprechen eine List. Nach der prächtigen Hochzeitszeremonie in der Großen Septe von Baelor werden Tyrion und Sansa auf einer Sänfte in den Küchenturm getragen, wo sie sich für die große Feier fertig machen. Tyrion denkt über den Krieg nach, der seiner Meinung so gut wie entschieden ist. Vor dem Thronsaal, wo die opulente Feier stattfinden soll, treffen sie dann auf viele Adelige, und Tyrion findet, dass Sansa das höfliche Geplänkel mit den anderen Adeligen gut beherrscht. Als sie Olenna Rothweyn treffen, macht diese Sansa Komplimente und zupft ihr umständlich das Haarnetz zurecht. Sie drückt ihr ihr Beileid wegen Robb aus, und dann scherzt sie, dass auch wenn Robb ein Verräter gewesen sei, es nicht gut ist, Männer auf Hochzeiten zu ermorden, weil die anderen Männer dann bald gar nicht mehr auf Hochzeiten erscheinen würden. Am Abend findet das Hochzeitsfest im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds statt. Es sollen sieben Sänger auftreten und zahlreiche Darbietungen geben und zudem 77 Gänge serviert werden. Nach dem dritten Sänger lässt Joffrey zwei Zwerge einen Tjost auf einem Hund und einer Sau reitend vorführen, um sich über Tyrion lustig zu machen. Anschließend fordert er Tyrion auf, auf das Schwein zu steigen und für das Reich gegen den Sieger zu kämpfen, aber Tyrion schlägt mit Worten zurück, was Joffrey wütend macht, auch wenn Margaery versucht, ihn abzulenken und zu besänftigen. Er schüttet Tyrion einen Becher Wein über den Kopf, was dieser geduldig erträgt, dann macht er ihn zu seinem Mundschenk und macht sich weiter über ihn lustig. Schließlich scheint sich Joffrey an einem Stück Pastete zu verschlucken, woraus sich ein Hustenanfall entwickelt, an dem Joffrey schließlich qualvoll stirbt. In seiner Agonie zeigt er auf Tyrion, kann aber nichts mehr sagen. Cersei ist sich sofort sicher, dass Joffrey vergiftet wurde und befiehlt der Königsgarde, Tyrion und Sansa festzunehmen, wobei Sansa in der Unruhe verschwunden ist. Tyrion wird unter Arrest gestellt und in eine Turmzelle gesperrt. Er erhält regelmäßig Besuch von seinem Onkel Ser Kevan, er ihm berichtet, dass es eine Menge Zeugen gebe, die gegen ihn aussagen wollen und bietet ihm an, Zeugen für ihn aufzutreiben, falls er ihm welche nennt. Tyrion denkt lange nach, doch ihm fällt nur Sansa ein, die aber verschwunden ist. Bronn besucht Tyrion und berichtet, dass er Lollys Schurwerth heiraten wird, eine Ehe, die Cersei arrangiert hat, um Tyrion die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, Bronn als Kämpfer für ein Urteil durch Kampf zu gewinnen. Am ersten Verhandlungstag sagen Ser Balon Swann, Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount und die Schwarzkessel-Brüder gegen Tyrion aus, wobei Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel behauptet, Tyrion hätte Joffreys Platz auf de Thron einnehmen wollen. Am zweiten Verhandlungstag sagen Pycelle und viele Lords und Ladys gegen ihn aus, wobei der Großmaester in beschuldigt, seine Gifte gestohlen und Joffrey mit Dem Würger ermordet zu haben. Am Abend er scheint Ser Kevan und bietet Tyrion an, ein Geständnis abzulegen, dann dürfe er im Namen seines Vaters das Schwarz der Nachtwache anlegen. Am dritten Verhandlungstag sagt Varys gegen Tyrion aus, und er hat schriftliche Dokumentationen von vielen Gesprächen, die Tyrion belasten. An diesem Abend erscheint überraschenderweise Oberyn Martell bei Tyrion, neben Lord Maes und Lord Tywin einer der drei Richter. Er erklärt, Cersei hätte ihm angeboten, ihn zu heiraten, aber Oberyn lehnt das entschieden ab. Dann deutet er an, dass Fürst Doran nach Joffreys Tod einen eigenen Plan haben könnte: nach Dornischem Recht sei Myrcella Baratheon die Thronerbin, die außerdem mit Trystan Martell verlobt ist, und in dieser Konstellation könnte sogar Cersei in einen Gewissenskonflikt geraten, falls Dorne dem designierten Tommen Baratheon den Thron streitig machen würde. Schlussendlich bietet Oberyn sich aber an, für Tyrion in einem Urteil durch Kampf zu kämpfen, um sich so für den Mord an Elia bei Ser Gregor Clegane rächen zu können, der als Cerseis Recke kämpfen wird. Am vierten Verhandlungstag tritt Shae als Zeugin auf und behauptet, Tyrion hätte sie nicht nur jeden Tag seit der Schlacht am Grünen Arm misshandelt, sondern er habe ihr auch erklärt, dass er neben Joffrey auch Cersei, Tywin und nach einem Jahr Tommen umbringen wolle, um selbst auf den Thron zu steigen. Als Tyrion sich auf ein Urteil durch Kampf beruft, meldet sich Prinz Oberyn wie versprochen, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Beim Urteil durch Kampf am folgenden Tag sieht er, wie Oberyn Ser Gregor mit einem langen Speer und endlosen Provokationen tatsächlich zu Fall bringt und ihn hätte töten können, dann aber wegen einer Unachtsamkeit von Gregor gepackt und brutal getötet wird. Lord Tywin verkündet seine Schuld und er wird in eine Schwarze Zelle gebracht. Varys und Jaime befreien Tyrion in der Nacht vor der geplanten Hinrichtung aus der Schwarzen Zelle. Bevor sich Jaime und Tyrion verabschieden, gesteht Jaime ihm, dass er ihn auf Druck seines Vaters Zeit seines Lebens angelogen habe und Tysha in Wirklichkeit gar keine Prostituierte gewesen sei, sondern tatsächlich ein einfaches Bauernmädchen, das sich in Tyrion verliebt hatte. Wütend schlägt Tyrion Jaime ins Gesicht und schwört, dass er sich eines Tages an ihm, Cersei und Tywin rächen werde. Dann erzählt er Jaime von Cerseis Affären mit Osmund Schwarzkessel und Lancel Lennister und behauptet, er habe Joffrey getötet, weil er ein schrecklicher König geworden wäre. Jaime geht ohne ein weiteres Wort davon und so trennen sich ihre Wege. Auf dem Weg hinaus gelangen Varys und Tyrion in einen Raum, den Tyrion aus Shaes Erzählungen wiedererkennt, und er errät, dass sie sich unter der Turm der Hand befinden. Varys erklärt Tyrion auf dessen Drängen hin ganz genau, wie er über 230 Sprossen, einen 20 Meter langen Gang und einer Geheimtür in das Schlafgemach seines Vater kommt, betont aber auch, dass sie für solche gefährlichen Torheiten keine Zeit hätten. In dem Schlafgemach findet Tyrion Shae im Bett seines Vaters vor, die er erdrosselt, nachdem sie ihn besänftigen wollte, ihn aber ausgerechnet "ihren Löwen von Lennister" nennt. Mit einer Armbrust bewaffnet findet er seinen Vater auf dem Abtritt, und nachdem er ihn gefragt hat, was aus Tysha geworden ist nach den Vergewaltigungen durch Tywins Wachmänner, erschießt er ihn. Anschließend flieht er mit Varys' Hilfe auf einem Schiff nach Essos. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Tyrion erzählt auf der langen Reise von Pentos zur Rhoyne seinem Reisegefährten Illyrio Mopatis das er schon in seiner Kindheit wusste nie ein großer Ritter werden zu können und sich entschied Hoher Septon zu werden. Allein schon weil diese monströse Kristallkrone ihn um einen halben Meter wachsen ließ. Er studierte daher die heiligen Bücher des Glaubens an die Sieben und kennt daher die Legenden rund um Andalos. Allerdings verliebte er sich in einem gewissen Alter dann in eine Jungfrau und die Karriere hin zum hohen Septon war jäh zu Ende. Tyrion spielt auf seiner Reise auf der scheuen Maid oft Cyvasse mit Haldon. Der einen Cyvasse-Tisch mit geschnitzten Holzfiguren in seiner Kabine stehen hat. Haldon gewinnt zwar ständig, aber es ist für Tyrion zumindest ein schöner Zeitvertreib. Tyrion spielt auf dieser Reise auch öfter gegen den jungen Greif eine Partie Cyvasse. Diese gewinnt er aber meistens. Er bewundert diesen jungen Mann ob seiner Verwegenheit nicht nur beim Cyvasse – Spiel. Er stellt seine Figuren immer in Angriffsstellung - den Drachen, die Elefanten und die schweren Pferde nach vorne- auf. Als er erfährt dass es sich bei diesem jungen Greif mit seinen gefärbten blauen Haaren um Aegon den jungen Prinzen handelt, versteht er seine Vorliebe für das Risiko und den schnellen Sieg. Das wurde schon seinem Vater Prinz Rhaegar nachgesagt. Stammbaum Siehe auch *Tyrion Lennister im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrion_Lannister Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Lennister, Tyrion Lennister, Tyrion Lennister, Tyrion Lennister, Tyrion Lennister, Tyrion Lennister, Tyrion Lennister, Tyrion Lennister, Tyrion